1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive communication apparatus and a connecting method illustratively for use with a videoconferencing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interactive communication apparatus and a connecting method for mapping, on a graphic user interface screen for each of two communicating parties, an identification image identifying the other communicating party onto a map showing the other party's geographical location in such a manner as to indicate the local time applicable to the other party, whereby the connection between the two parties is facilitated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed widespread acceptance of interactive communication systems such as videoconferencing systems whereby images picked up at two remote locations are sent bidirectionally over a network for display-based interactive communication, each of the two communicating parties watching the image of the other party while communicating with one another.
A typical videoconferencing system (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-331429) utilizes a graphic user interface that displays, before the start of a videoconference, icons showing personal information about one party (in a first conference room) and the other party (in a second conference room), as well as icons showing the equipment set up in the first and the second conference rooms.